1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal, which provides different user interfaces depending on the type of communication network, and an operation method thereof.
2. Background
A mobile communication terminal is a portable device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, sending and receiving messages simultaneously to and from other terminals, inputting and outputting information, chatting, storing data, and the like. As the functionality of the mobile communication terminal has been diversified, a mobile communication terminal having various complicated functions, such as taking pictures or video, music or video file playback, games, broadcast reception, and the like has been implemented as an all-in-one multimedia player.
Various novel attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software to achieve more complicated functions of the mobile communication terminal implemented as a multimedia player. One example is provision of a user interface environment allowing the user to easily and conveniently find and select a desired function.
As 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) mobile communication systems based on WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) radio access technology are currently widespread, high-speed transmission of large-volume data and the provision of seamless service become available. In line with this, the development of multimedia functions of mobile communication terminals suitable for such a wireless communication environment is actively in progress.
Under this network environment, the quality of video calls can be further improved, and large volumes of data can be transmitted at high speed. This allows for the differentiation of user interfaces. With the provision of differentiated user interfaces, there is demand for mobile communication terminal technologies offering improvements in multimedia player functions.